cadillacs e dinossauros
by alfred32
Summary: Uma mistura de Mad Max com Jurassic Park. Após cientistas recriarem os dinossauros através do DNA das aves, a sociedade moderna e tecnológica veio à ruína. Acompanhe as aventuras de Jack Tenrec em um mundo hostil repleto dos predadores mais perigosos que a natureza já concebeu. Isso sem falar nos híbridos.


Engenharia Genética Reversa foi o nome dado ao processo que destruiu a sociedade. Analisando o DNA de aves modernas, cientistas recriaram seus antepassados, os dinossauros. Os gigantes do passado não morreram, uma parcela significativa apenas ganhou asas e encolheu. A experiência repetida à exaustão não possuía aplicabilidade prática, pois os engenhados não eram cópias fidedignas dos originais. O procedimento serviu só para alimentar entretimentos fúteis como parques de diversão e produtos colecionáveis. A brincadeira cobrou seu preço. Uma tragédia ocorreu cinquenta anos atrás e tudo ruiu. Ninguém sabe exatamente como.

Coloquei algumas modificações na minha relíquia, um Cadillac Eldorado 1957 azul. Suspensão melhorada, tubo lateral de sucção de ar para envenenar o motor, câmbio automático... Meu brinquedinho me tornou visado nessa terra sem lei. Meu nome é Jack Tenrec e no momento estou afundando o pé no acelerador por causa de motoqueiros salteadores que me perseguem.

Na pista irregular eu desviava dos buracos e obstáculos a uma velocidade de 120 km, os quatro motoqueiros vinham logo atrás. Punks fedidos com cabelos coloridos e espetados. Joguei meu carro em cima de um que se aproximou demais. O maldito de tão rápido perdeu o controle da moto e foi parar no inferno. Um a menos.

O monstro saiu dos escombros do centro da cidade antiga. Um lugar abandonado pelos humanos e dominado por predadores e matagal. O gigante carnívoro era um bípede coberto por penas roxas. Um equivalente ao T-rex. Eu digo equivalente, pois essa nova versão tinha braços maiores e possuía polegares (como os símios). O T-rex 2.0 pisou em um salteador e devorou outro. O último deles fugiu por uma estrada transversal, mas com o gigante em seu encalço duvido que irá durar muito.

\- Como foi a viagem, amigo?

\- Tranquila, Mustapha. Como sempre.

\- Imagino.

Noventa pessoas, sendo a maioria idosos e crianças. Um dos zoológicos que anteriormente abrigou os dinos agora servia como nosso assentamento e subsistência. O planeta retrocedeu à idade da pedra. A tecnologia funcional era basicamente mecânica, perdemos a eletricidade e a internet. Só sobrou a comunicação por rádio. Isso, claro, se você desse a sorte de encontrar um funcionando e pilhas ainda com energia. Mustapha Cairo era meu melhor amigo e líder da nossa, porque não dizer, tribo. Um muçulmano que, não sei porque, gostava de vestir uma combinação horrorosa de camisa verde e boné amarelo.

\- Troquei gasolina por sementes e munição com o grupo do Bradovich. - Enquanto eu relatava as aquisições da viagem, Mustapha apoiava o peso do seu corpo no capô do meu carro. Confesso, isso me incomodou.

\- A suspensão não tá como antes. Ele não aguentará muito.

\- Tem que aguentar. É o único transporte que temos.

Como sempre, Mustapha tinha razão. Meu pobre cadillac já aguentou muita coisa e há tempo já pedia por arrego. Nessa última perseguição o motor quase estourou, mas esse detalhe, claro, não contei a ninguém. Deitado na cama do meu quarto com uma mulher nua dormindo ao meu lado, eu lia um dos livros que herdei do meu finado pai. Nunca disse isso a ninguém, para que não me prejulgassem. Porém, sempre achei a leitura uma atividade mais prazerosa do que o sexo. Talvez isso tenha a ver com o fato das mulheres virem tão facilmente até mim já que me consideram o herói da tribo.

A moça acordou sem que eu percebesse enquanto eu fui atender a porta. - Já vai! - Alguém estava com pressa do outro lado. Atendi pelado sem me importar, era Mustapha.

\- Essa é Hannah?! Tem alguma garota daqui que você ainda não comeu?

\- Oi, Mustapha. Bom te ver - Disse Hannah Dundee, a garota que "comi". Ela não tinha nada de donzela indefesa. Sua vida dura a transformou em uma mulher forte.

\- Depois da conversa com os anciões chegamos à um veredito. Como o seu cadillac só irá aguentar mais uma viagem. Faremos ela valer.

Não era um ferro velho qualquer, mas um tão importante que nem precisava de nome próprio, somente de um grande "O" antecedendo-o. O Ferro Velho era o local da região onde havia a maior concentração de carros e partes mecânicas. Veículos de todos os tipos e décadas. Dos anos 1950 até os 2060, quando as fábricas fecharam. A sugestão do líder de nossa tribo me assustou. Ele desejava fazer uma visita à esse lugar e coletar o que pudesse. Porém, o território ficava no meio de uma área Punk e para chegar até lá tinha que se passar pela cidade antiga. Eu de início relutei, mas antes que me desse conta já estava dirigindo com Mustapha ao meu lado e Hannah no banco traseiro. Persuasiva, ela não aceitou ser deixada de fora dessa aventura.

Os Punks voltaram e dessa vez eu não poderia contar com a sorte de um T-rex salvador. Mustapha era bom de pontaria, com sua carabina ele estourou a cabeça de dois. Os motoqueiros, por sua vez, não eram. Não conseguiram acertar nenhum de nós apesar do carro não ter teto. No entanto, os desgraçados fizeram vários furos na lataria. Juro que eu senti dores físicas por cada bala que atingiu meu carro. Depois de eliminar a escória, eu notara que a gasolina do cadillac ficou baixa. Preparado para esse tipo de situação, com uma mangueira chupei o combustível da moto dos bandidos mortos. O processo não demorava muito, mas durante ele fez-se ouvir um rosnado.

\- Um T-rex? - Perguntou Hannah. Pela primeira vez eu a vi assustada e minha resposta sincera demais não ajudou muito.

\- Não. É algo mais inteligente, rápido e perigoso. - O som do predador parecia próximo, por isso resolvi não perder tempo drenando o combustível da última moto. Nós três voltamos ao carro e aceleramos como se o diabo estivesse em nosso encalço. E realmente estava. Utahraptor, menores que um T-rex, porém mais inteligentes. Em seus pés havia um dedo cuja unha prolongada cortava qualquer couro da natureza.

A munição era regrada, Mustapha não podia desperdiçá-la. Apesar de bom atirador, a trepidação do carro na pista irregular combinada com a esperteza do animal em evitar o cano da arma, tornava o raptor impossível de acertar. Em dado momento o dinossauro deu uma cabeçada na dianteira do cadillac, fazendo com que eu perdesse o controle do carro e saísse da pista. Para nossa sorte, se é que dava para chamar algo assim de sorte, descemos uma ribanceira e capotamos. Ficamos de cabeça para baixo, mas ao menos o predador desistiu de nós.

\- Jack! - Hannah chamou meu nome várias vezes, eu estava desmaiado. Assim que acordei me vi deitado no chão poeirento da cidade antiga. Provavelmente meus colegas me tiraram de dentro do meu carango. Eu achava que a situação não poderia ficar pior, até que vi mais Punks. Hannah os desafiava com seus punhos e Mustapha com sua carabina já quase sem balas. Eu me pus de pé, ainda tonto, e vi que o desafio a nossa frente era maior do que os salteadores de estrada.

O grupo de punks era liderado por um rosto conhecido. Vice Tehrune, um sujeito ainda mais fedido que seus subalternos, um marombeiro louro que vestia uma roupa felpuda azul. Nunca vou entender como ele conseguia ser respeitado vestido daquela maneira. Sem pensar duas vezes, Mustapha apontou sua arma no meio da testa de Vice e disparou. Por um azar incrível a arma negou fogo. Em outras mãos ela não teria mais serventia, mas Mustapha teve a coragem de usá-la como porrete. Não deu certo, Vice bloqueou a investida com a mão direita e fez meu amigo ficar de joelhos com um soco no estômago.

Como um bom amigo, fui ajudar meu chegado com uma voadora. Meu chute acertou o peito de Vice, mas ele só fez recuar alguns passos. Por um momento pensei que aquele homem era feito de aço, até que Hannah se revelou mais do que um belo corpo e em um complicado chute o atingiu no pescoço. Por mais forte que alguém seja, certas partes do corpo continuam frágeis. Derrubado e sem ar, Vice recebeu um golpe de misericórdia de Mustapha que o atingiu no topo da cabeça com a carabina. Mesmo acostumado a uma vida de violência, miolos e sangue espalhados nunca eram coisas fáceis de se ver.

Mesmo estando em vantagem numérica, sem o seu líder, os outros punks perderam a coragem e debandaram. Nós três desviramos o cadillac e torcemos para que ele funcionasse. O carro pegou. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Depois da queda ele começou a apresentar um barulho estranho e passei a suspeitar que ele não suportaria uma viagem de volta. Lutei para que meus olhos não marejassem por antever o fim de um relacionamento de tantos anos.

A trajetória até o maldito ferro velho deveria durar dois dias, mas já chegava ao terceiro devido aos percalços. Depois de enfrentarmos o felpudo marombado não encontramos nenhum punk ou predador. No caminho vimos basicamente velociraptors. Ao contrário do que o cinema antigo mostrava, eles eram perigosos apenas para pequenos animais. Um pouco maiores do que um galo, fizemos alguns deles de nossa janta.

\- Jack! Olha para aquilo ali! - Durante a noite não dirigíamos, pois era o horário em que os predadores perigosos ficavam mais ouriçados e a luz dos faróis do carro os atraia. Aproveitávamos o período de pausa para descansar. Na vez de Mustapha fazer a vigia, ele me acordou de um jeito que fez meu coração quase sair pela boca. Imaginei um T-rex com o tamanho de um godzilla, mas graças a Deus não era esse o motivo do assombro do meu amigo.

\- Isso é luz elétrica?! - Faz tantos anos que não vejo uma que até esqueci como ela era. A lâmpada nem precisava ser muito forte, no meio daquela escuridão sem luar ela parecia um sol noturno.

\- De quem será? Talvez possamos negociar com eles!

\- E se forem punks?

\- Eles são muito burros para conseguir eletricidade. - De fato eu tive que concordar com o meu colega. Como conseguiram extrair eletricidade com as represas destruídas? Geradores? Combustível se tornou artigo de luxo desde que perdemos a capacidade de extraí-lo do solo. Ninguém em sã consciência gastaria ouro negro apenas com luz.

Ao amanhecer, desviamos da nossa rota original e fomos fazer uma visita à essa construção misteriosa. Ela não estava muito longe e não tardamos a chegar. Descemos do cadillac e começamos a vasculhar as construções abandonadas. Não poderiam estar abandonadas, na noite seguinte eu vi luz e onde há luz há pessoas. Não necessariamente, foi o que acabaria de descobrir. Demorou para que percebêssemos que estavam nos cercando. Não eram dinossauros, não eram humanos. Algo intermediário. A engenharia genética do mundo antigo revelou mais uma de suas aberrações.

\- Splicers! - Disse Hannah. - Minha avó me contava sobre eles quando eu era criança, mas eu pensava que eram só lendas.

Lentos e pouco inteligentes, desde que se tomasse cuidado com suas garras e seus dentes até que era fácil derrotá-los. O couro deles era mais duro do que o dos punks, mas não muito mais. Apesar de se apresentarem em um número considerável conseguimos derrotá-los facilmente. Eu desejava abandonar aquele lugar antes que mais daqueles monstros aparecessem, mas Mustapha sabia ser chato. - Esqueça O Ferro Velho. O que podemos encontrar aqui pode valer muito mais.

\- Mais do que nossas vidas?!

Entrei no prédio com energia elétrica contrariado, mas assim que vi todas aquelas lâmpadas e aparelhos funcionando me esqueci do perigo que temia. Computadores da era de ouro da tecnologia operavam exibindo na tela uma sequência de letras e números esquisitas que meu pai me apresentou quando vivo e chamava de "programação". O que as máquinas programavam se tornou irrelevante quando ele apareceu. Mais um híbrido, porém, esse era pior. Imagine um T-rex tradicional, sem penas e de braços curtos, com um idoso colado em seu peito como um tumor. Quase vomitei quando vi aquela imagem.

\- Vocês espancaram meus seguranças! - Disse o velho preso à barriga da fera.

\- Com todo respeito, senhor... - Disse Mustapha.

\- Doutor Fessenden!

\- Nós três somos de uma comunidade pobre. Precisamos de recursos e pelo visto o doutor os tem em demasia.

\- O que podem me dar em troca? - Sabia que a conversa chegaria a esse ponto.

\- Temos plantação de trigo, tomate e várias frutas. Além de uma boa criação bovina. Podemos ceder também força de trabalho.

\- Não preciso de nada disso. Vão embora. - A aberração virou de costas para nós e seguiu rumo a parte mais interna do prédio. Eu estava conformado com nosso fracasso, mas meu amigo não. Me surpreendeu (e me desapontou ao vê-lo atacar alguém pelas costas) ver Mustapha agredir a criatura com uma voadora. Muito mais forte do que os outros híbridos, o monstro não sentiu o ataque e respondeu com uma rabada que jogou Mustapha longe.

Fessenden me atacou primeiro sabe-se lá porquê. Talvez menosprezasse Hannah por ela ser uma mulher. Ele acabou pagando por isso.

\- Ele pode ter um corpo de dinossauro, mas ainda é um idoso. - Disse Hannah enquanto a fera avançava. - Acerte o corpo do velho na barriga do monstro.

Meu chute não precisou nem ser muito forte. O golpe acertou a testa humana de Fessenden levando-o a óbito. O seu corpo simbiótico de T-rex morreu em seguida. Dessa vez eu olhei para o idoso ignorando o monstro que o completava. Me senti péssimo e minha relação com Mustapha nunca mais foi a mesma.

Após dois meses de trabalho duro conseguimos deslocar nossa comunidade e nossas posses para o prédio de Fessenden. A localização era melhor, a fauna ao redor da cidade antiga dificultava a ação de grupos invasores e a energia elétrica foi uma aquisição imprescindível. Foi com ela que conseguimos nos reconectar com o mundo através de rádios. Os mais jovens, sempre mais curiosos, começaram a mexer nos computadores para tentar extrair deles uma utilidade. Com as máquinas novas encontradas no prédio conseguimos quase dobrar nossa produção agrícola e bovina, o que ajudou a nos armar. Ao produzir mais comida tínhamos mais com o que negociar com o grupo do Bradovich. Nossa relativa riqueza atraiu muitos punks, porém, após matarmos com nossas novas armas vários deles, os covardes simplesmente pararam de atacar. Deixamos a cabeça de alguns em estacas na proximidade do nosso território para afugentá-los.

Após um tempo, decidi forçar meu cadillac mais um pouco. Não tínhamos mais tanta urgência de novos veículos já que Bradovich vinha até nós fazer escambo ao invés do contrário como anteriormente. Porém, eu fazia questão de ir até O Ferro Velho, o destino original da jornada. Ninguém soube de minha saída, não mencionei minha viagem solitária a ninguém. Chegando no ferro velho encontrei vários carros. Abri o capô de muitos e tentei dar a ignição em tantos outros. Uma boa quantidade estava em melhor condição do que meu carro. Seria mais racional abandonar o cadillac ali e pegar um modelo novo. Mas eu não conseguia. Passei três dias tentando montar um frankenstein. Removendo peças e adicionando ao motor do meu companheiro de quatro rodas.

Eu dei a partida. O cadillac funcionou, mas em toda minha vida nunca tinha visto tanta fumaça preta. Tentei andar alguns km/h e pus tudo a perder. Devo ter forçado alguma peça ou sei lá. Só sei que o motor explodiu. Cai fora antes que o fogo me alcançasse. Com tristeza percebi que depois do que fiz nem a carroceria se salvava.

Um Cadillac Eldorado. O último da "espécie". Eu tinha que voltar para a minha comunidade, mas gastei um tempo me lamentando. Prescrutei cada pedaço daquele ferro velho interminável em busca de um substituto. Um carro que suprisse o vazio em meu peito. A maioria dos carros eram eletrônicos, não serviam nesse admirável mundo novo. Estava quase desistindo, quando vi uma pequena construção com uma porta. Do lado de dentro encontrei escuridão e fedor de mofo, mas após descer um lance de escada usando uma tocha improvisada encontrei o mais próximo de um milagre que já presenciei.

Uma garagem. Um, dois, três, quatro... Eram tantos que pareciam infinitos. Após me recuperar da visão de tantos cadillacs juntos em um só lugar, eu apontei minha tocha para uma placa acima que surpreendentemente tinha o meu nome inscrito nela. Meu não, do meu pai.

"Concessionária Tenrec. Compra e venda de esportivos antigos".


End file.
